


Dulce et decorum est (pro patria mori.)

by yvain



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott) - Freeform, Léodagan (Kaamelott) - Freeform, TW mention of suicide, je les mets pas en characters paskils sont à PEINE là, quick mention of suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/pseuds/yvain
Summary: Caius Camillus n’est pas un type extraordinaire, il n’a pas un destin lié au Dieux. Ça ne l’empêche pas d’être finalement pris et étouffé par les fils de la Fileuse et de ses impitoyables sœurs.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Dulce et decorum est (pro patria mori.)

**_"Çà et là un camp militaire perdu dans le désert, comme une aiguille dans une botte de foin –le froid, le brouillard, les tempêtes, la maladie, l'exil et la mort – la mort tapie dans l'air, dans l'eau, dans la brousse. Ils ont dû mourir comme des mouches, ici. Bien sûr, l'homme s'est exécuté. Et même très bien, sans nul doute, et sans trop réfléchir, non plus, à la chose, sinon après coup pour se vanter de ce qu'il avait enduré de son temps, peut-être. Ils étaient assez solides pour faire face aux ténèbres. Et peut-être, pour se donner du cœur à l'ouvrage, guignait-il la chance d'une promotion, un de ces jours, à la flotte de Ravenne, s'il avait de bons amis à Rome et s'il survivait à l'abominable climat."_** \--pt.5 d _'Au Cœur des Ténèbres_ , Joseph Conrad. (1902.)

* * *

Caius Camillus n'était pas le meilleur soldat du lot, ni à Rome ni nulle part et surtout pas dans ces camps en Afrique où la chaleur et le sable lui piquaient les yeux, quand il fixait désespérément le soleil en attendant de recevoir ses ordres d'un supérieur dont il oublierait bientôt le nom. 

Il était affable, oubliable, sûrement bien vu des autres soldats qui se souvenaient de lui, qui parleraient de ce grand type aux yeux très doux et au sourire qui partait toujours sur la droite.

Il avait servi un certain nombre d'années dans la milice urbaine avant d'enfin obtenir un poste hors du continent, en Afrique, donc, où il ne passa que quelques mois. 

_'La chaleur m'fait tourner la tête,'_ avait-il plaisanté alors qu'il embarquait sur un trirème qui le ramènerait à Rome où le climat était tout aussi étouffant, la brûlure de la plaie sur son avant-bras droit encore fraiche et légèrement salée. 

_'Vous entendez les nouvelles ?'_ disait-on dans les rues, affolé et apathique, jouant avec les draps de sa toge et creusant la terre du bout de sa sandale. _'Parait qu'on est en train de perdre Britannia.' 'Britannia ? Non, pas possible. Savent pas compter jusqu'à trois là bas, comment voulez qu'ils repoussent l'armée de Caesar ?'_

Caius Camillus écoutait les échos et ragots avec un désintérêt feint, se demandant quelques fois si Arturus et Manilius y étaient encore parce qu'après tout ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vus---ça l'amusa, ensuite, d'imaginer ses amis braver le froid de l'île morose dans des tuniques en peaux d'animaux.

_'Toi,'_ lui avait-on un jour dit, _'c'est quoi ton prénom déjà ? Ton grade.'_

_'Caius Camillus. Légionnaire,'_ avait-il répondit en se raidissant, les mains si serrées dans son dos que ses jointures en devenaient blanches.

_'Juste Caius Camillus ?'_

_'Oui.'_

Ensuite on lui avait balancé une nouvelle armure très propre dans les bras en lui informant qu'il était promu centurion et qu'il allait se bouger à préparer ses trucs, qu'il décarrait à Britannia. Il avait tenté de protester, de prétendre à avoir une femme et des gosses à nourrir, mais ça ne prit pas.

Soudainement c'était moins drôle d'imaginer ses amis se les geler, remarqua t'il pour lui même alors qu'ils plantaient leur camp avec de la neige jusqu'aux genoux, sûr et certain qu'une de ses dents finirait par lâcher à force de les sentir s'entrechoquer. Le mur d'Hadrien était plus là pour faire joli et contraster avec leurs bâtiments en terreau et merde séchée qu'autre chose, lui avait expliqué un type qui était là depuis plus longtemps, ponctuant sa phrase d'un rire aigre, les lèvres tâchées d'un vin qui l'était tout autant. Pourtant les étendards étaient toujours là, hauts et fiers, brillants de l'or et du pourpre qui rendaient honneur à Caesar. Tant qu'ils étaient encore debout, Caius Camillus s'était dit que leur puissance resterait inébranlable. Plus tard il réalisera que ce n'était qu'une maigre raison de s'attacher à ce qui lui donnait du courage, lever un drapeau vers l'ennemi et s'élancer au combat était brave---en réalité les boucliers faisaient mieux l'affaire, apprendra t'il en voyant ses compagnons d'armes tomber un à un, le lin bientôt rougi pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête.

Un jour on lui parla d'une rencontre avec le roi de Bretagne, un type qui s'appelait Artus qu'y paraissait, pas commode mais bien aimé des Bretons. Il était invité à Kaamelott, leur forteresse toute nouvellement construite qui serait le centre névralgique du pouvoir de l'île, tout en pierres d'Irlande. 

_'Pourquoi je dois y aller aussi ?'_ avait-il demandé avec une confusion des plus sincères, _'je vais faire quoi, là bas ? Je parle même pas leur langue.'_

Par une cruelle ironie du sort, le roi des Bretons, lui, parlait mieux le latin que le patois du pays.

Au final il s'avoua que le château était quand même sacrément classe--rien à voir avec leurs hautes colonnes blanches et marbrées, le genre qu'il trouvait qui allaient mieux à Rome qu'à Athènes, mais c'est vrai que leur truc avait de la gueule avec ses hautes tours et son pont-levis, sa lourde porte en bois et ses drapeaux aux symboles qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Les paysans leur avait balancé toute la boue et le terreau qu'ils avaient sous la main et, si voir son supérieur en recevoir dans ses cheveux l'avait fait rire pendant une demi-seconde, la sensation de la glaise gluante, glacée et dégoulinante sur sa peau le dégouta très rapidement et il se fit la remarque qu'il leur ferait payer. Comment, il n'était pas sûr. Mais en tout cas, on ne s'en prenait pas à un centurion romain aussi impunément. 

On les fit poireauter plus que de mesure dans un long couloir et au bout d'un moment il en eut marre, se tentant alors à s'aventurer dans quelques couloirs, à la recherche d'une source d'eau. C'est qu'ils n'avaient pas de thermes, ces connards. 

Il s'était enfin résolu à retirer son armure pour essuyer la boue avec son foulard jaunâtre en plissant le nez de dégout quand un type plus petit que lui aux boucles brunes et vêtu d'un bleu très foncé qu'il n'avait vu que chez les vieux riches qui se pavanaient au Sénat et qui riaient fort s'approcha, plus intrigué qu'autre chose.

Il lui demanda quelque chose dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait définitivement pas et à ce jour il se souvenait être resté planté là comme un con, torse nu et le cou maronnâtre. 

L'autre sembla rapidement comprendre puisqu'il s'était alors exprimé dans un latin au léger accent, lui répétant sa question alors qu'une ride d'agacement commençait à se creuser entre ses sourcils.

Il était là pour rencontrer leur roi, avait-il expliqué, qu'il s'était fait balancer de la boue à la gueule et que sûrement que se pointer en étant dégueulasse serait mal vu. L'autre homme avait éclaté d'un grand rire franc qui le réconforta étrangement, puis il lui avait claqué le dos avec bonne humeur avant de s'éloigner, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa langue.

Le roi Artus de Bretagne les avait accueilli dans une grande salle au bout de laquelle se tenait un trône qui ne payait pas vraiment de mine. 

Caius Camillus avait sentit quelque chose d'âpre remonter dans sa gorge en le voyant arriver, emmitouflé dans des fourrures sombres et tout de rouge vêtu, une fine épée à la ceinture. 

Arthur Pendragon, roi du Royaume de Logres et de Bretagne, Élu des Dieux qu'il avait dit, ne leur accordant même pas un vrai regard. 

Le centurion remarqua que ses yeux étaient ternes, ou alors c'était peut-être les cernes violettes qui les entouraient qui faisait cet effet. La barbe ne lui allait pas, ça le vieillissait alors qu'ils avaient le même âge, pensa t'il en ravalant sa rage et sa rancœur, les membres et l'esprit engourdis. Il trouva que ses espèces de cheveux longs lui donnaient un air plus dur.

Il n'avait rien suivi de la rencontre et en fait il s'en foutait. 

'Arthur Pendragon, élu des Dieux,' c'était quoi ce délire ? De quels dieux ? Des siens ? Des leurs ? Arturus n'était qu'un soldat pistonné envoyé en Bretagne pour mener des troupes romaines, par pour _ça._

Il s'était fait inviter à sa table pour y diner, lui, juste lui, une semaine après, et ça aida grandement à apaiser son amertume. 

Il y retrouva le type aux boucles et au grand rire, dit type qui était à la gauche du roi et qui semblait prêt à enfoncer son couteau dans la gorge de celui-ci si l'occasion venait à se présenter.

La viande avait un goût de cendre et la vin n'était pas coupé au miel et à l'eau. Il était autant à sa place que dans les tribunes romaines, il avait envie de crier---' _et Mani ? Hein, Arturus ? Il est où, Mani ?!'_

Il n'en dit jamais rien, n'osa jamais poser la question. Des fois, ne pas avoir de réponse laisse la place à un espoir qu'on sait futile, vain, mais qui est bel et bien là, logé dans bas de son estomac et qui se terre, silencieux. 

Le roi en bleu, puisqu'il apprit plus tard qu'il était lui aussi roi, s'appelait Leodagan de Carmelide. La Carmelide, c'est à dire le territoire bordé par leur piteux mur, dirigée par un type aussi effrayant, ça lui avait fait esquisser un demi-sourire. 

Le temps passa au compte goutte, même si en fait il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'y habituait plutôt bien, à cette foutue île. Les hivers étaient froids mais les peaux d'ours lui tenaient suffisamment chaud, l'été il sentait à peine la caresse d'un maigre rayon de soleil sur sa joue mais se disait que c'était celui de Rome qui était bien trop vif, de toute façon. 

Puis un jour, on les rappela à l'ordre.

_'On en a plus rien à foutre de Britannia,'_ qu'ils clamaient, sur le continent. _'Y ont plus rien à nous apporter.'_

Dans son camp on savait pertinemment que c'était surtout que c'était _eux_ qui n'avaient plus rien à y apporter, plus d'armée à lever, plus d'honneur national à rappeler---un autre empereur était crevé rien que cette semaine et ils ne donnaient pas cher du prochain, un pauvre gosse de onze ans qui ne connaissait rien du monde.

Il déserta.

Alors _attention_ , il avait gardé l'uniforme et ses manières, ben oui, il s'agissait de pas être trop brutal non plus, de garder un pied au soleil--

Mais il déserta.

Arthur et Leodagan, parce qu'il pouvait se permettre de passer outre les titres, lui avaient refilé une vieille auberge moisie, bonnes pommes qu'ils étaient. Alors il s'était laissé pousser une sorte de barbe lui aussi, histoire de faire un peu plus breton. Puis il portait leurs tuniques épaisses et aux couleurs ternes, moroses, cette morosité qui marqua ses propres prunelles cernées. Les cicatrices sur son visage ont blanchi, lui avait fait remarquer son ancien ami alors qu'il venait lui passer visite, paraissait qu'on les voyait même plus maintenant.

Elles sont autre part les cicatrices, avait-il voulu répondre avec une hargne qui le répugnait. Elles se voient pas, même moi je pensais pas qu'elles seraient là, et pourtant. 

Et _pourtant._

Pourtant un jour on lui apprit qu'Arthur s'était donné la mort. 

Là comme ça, _sec_ , un poignet de tranché, un peu comme Petrone, un peu comme Caesar.

L'était mort dans son bain, tout pâle, tout faible.

Lui, il ne suivait plus les affaires du monde. Il restait dans son auberge miteuse, allongé dans son lit et voyait passer les jours, soleil levant, pluie, soleil couchant, tempête, orage, puis la pluie, encore et encore. Il y avait eu tout une histoire avec Arthur et sa putain d'épée qui faisait des flammes qu'on lui avait appris, un problème de malédiction et Caius Camillus avait ri. C'était ça, il était _maudit_. Ils étaient maudits, les romains qui posaient le pied en Bretagne n'en revenaient jamais vraiment. Il n'en revenaient jamais _vraiment_.

Lancelot se mit à faire cramer des patelins d'un jour à l'autre. Il le connaissait mal, un blond assez grand qui lui avait mis une épée sous la gorge lors de leur rencontre et avec qui il avait mangé une ou deux fois---rien de bien incroyable. En tout cas, le chevalier de tristement célèbre Table Ronde faisait cramer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main et ça, ça ne l'arrangeait pas spécialement. Il n'avait même pas fait son deuil qu'il était déjà forcé de faire ses affaires, de fourrer quelques vestes et un ou deux bijoux qu'il avait volé à son camp dans un sac en toile qui tombait en lambeaux avant de s'aventurer dans la forêt où il faisait ses rondes, de courir encore et encore, le cœur lourd et les larmes lui brouillant la vision.

Il avait mis tant de temps à se sentir chez lui, à accepter qu'il mourrait seul et dans le _froid_ , sur une île paumée dont personne ne personne ne voulait, sur une île _maudite_ , alors pourquoi avait-il encore à fuir ? Il avait fui Rome, Rome qui s'effondrait jour après jour, Rome qui avait perdu de sa splendeur d'antan, et maintenant il fuyait la Bretagne qui était à feu et à sang.

_'Et vous, c'est comment ?'_ lui demanda soudainement le tavernier d'un minuscule village où il avait fait escale en lui servant un autre verre, le tirant de sa rêverie.

Il prit une gorgée et constata que le vin lui paraissait bien meilleur, ce qui fit remonter sa bile jusqu'au bord de ses lèvres.

_'Key,'_ dit-il alors. 

_'Juste Kay ?’_

_’Juste Kay.’_


End file.
